


Zakochane Nadzieje

by kruk



Series: Cykl Asmodeuszowo-Blankowy [1]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zbieracz Burz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "Blanka zaprosiła go na wystawę. Ot tak, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, po prostu zadzwoniła do niego. Czasami przychodziła do jego antykwariatu, spłoszona i jednocześnie uśmiechając się nieśmiało, a on, demon żyjący setki lat, czuł się zwykłym, zakochanym młodzieńcem, który przeżywał swoją pierwszą, wielką miłość. Przychodziła za dnia i szybko uciekała, jednak zawsze wracając za parę dni. Asmodeusz nie nalegał na jej towarzystwo, nie narzucał się, nie upominał. Był cierpliwy. Rozumiał, czemu wzdraga się przed nim. Czemu się waha.A wczoraj zadzwoniła, drżącym głosem pytając, czy nie zechciałby jej towarzyszyć na kolejnej wystawie zabytków z Bliskiego Wschodu."





	Zakochane Nadzieje

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany ok. 2011 roku, opublikowany wcześniej na LJ. Dla odmiany tekst pogodniejszy :)

Asmodeusz był podekscytowany uczuciem, jakiego nie czuł od wielu lat. Nadzieja zastąpiła mu tlen, który krwinki krwi roznosiły po całym ciele. Czuł, jakby urósł o całe metry, jakby mógł wzbić się w szalony lot, nie trudząc się nawet machaniem skrzydłami.

Blanka zaprosiła go na wystawę. Ot tak, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, po prostu zadzwoniła do niego. Czasami przychodziła do jego antykwariatu, spłoszona i jednocześnie uśmiechając się nieśmiało, a on, demon żyjący setki lat, czuł się zwykłym, zakochanym młodzieńcem, który przeżywał swoją pierwszą, wielką miłość. Przychodziła za dnia i szybko uciekała, jednak zawsze wracając za parę dni. Asmodeusz nie nalegał na jej towarzystwo, nie narzucał się, nie upominał. Był cierpliwy. Rozumiał, czemu wzdraga się przed nim. Czemu się waha.

A wczoraj zadzwoniła, drżącym głosem pytając, czy nie zechciałby jej towarzyszyć na kolejnej wystawie zabytków z Bliskiego Wschodu.

Znajome sale muzeum przywoływały uśmiech na jego twarz. W końcu tutaj poznał Blankę, która odpowiadała za konserwacje zabytków. Spędził z nią niezwykle miły wieczór i dzisiaj zamierzał powtórzyć ten wyczyn. 

Blanka miała na sobie nawet podobną sukienkę – czarną, do kolan, na nogach nieodzowne glany. Podał jej ramię, a ona, z wahaniem, ale jednak, przyjęła je.  


Pomieszczenie wypełniały tłumy ludzi, artystów, polityków, naukowców, dziennikarzy i wszystkiego innego. Asmodeusz czuł się, jakby był na swoim własnym wernisażu.  
\- Uśmiechasz się cały czas – zauważyła Blanka, czując jak ciepło rozlewa się w jej brzuchu, gdy szatan niemal promieniował radością. Było w nim coś uroczo chłopięcego, że nie umiała mu się oprzeć. Podszept zdrowego rozsądku, że to diabeł, by uważała, rozmył się w jej umyśle bez śladu.  
\- Uwielbiam wernisaże – demon zwierzył się jej z wesołym błyskiem w oku. – Zresztą, jak tu się nie cieszyć, na widok tych wszystkich mord.  


Blanka spojrzała na gablotę z figurkami. To przy niej się poznali. Powinna zmienić temat. Nie chciała w tej chwili myśleć o diabłach i szatanach, ale mimo wszystko zawodowa ciekawość była silniejsza.  
\- Znasz ich wszystkich osobiście? – zapytała, wskazując na wystawę.  
\- Większość z nich to Mroczni... taka nasza arystokracja – wyjaśnił. – Nie było nas aż tak wielu, to siłą rzeczy się znaliśmy.  


Chwilę stali w ciszy, tylko patrząc na gablotę i jej zawartość. Blanka dobrze pamiętała, jak za pierwszym razem Asmodeusz opowiadał jej przeróżne historie o wszelkich diabłach. Wtedy brała to za opowieści miłego, ale ekscentrycznego człowieka. Teraz wiedziała lepiej.  
\- To są twoi przyjaciele? – na samą myśl zadrżała.  


Miała wrażenie, że oczy jej towarzysza oziębły, straciły na swym cieple.  
\- Jest tylko jedna osoba, którą nazwałbym przyjacielem.  


Blanka przygryzła wargi. Już o tym słyszała. Lucyfer, Pan Ciemności. To nie brzmiało zachęcająco.  


Asmodeusz posłał jej rozbrajający, szczery uśmiech.  
\- Pewnie nie chcesz o tym słyszeć?  
\- Nie chcę – przyznała, zaciskając dłoń na jego dłoni. – Ale z drugiej strony chcę wiedzieć, chociaż boję się. I, bez obrazy, ale na moim miejscu też byś się bał.  


Szatan poczekał, aż minie ich para zwiedzających ludzi. Dopiero wtedy nachylił się ku Blance.  
\- Widzisz ich? – wskazał starożytne figurki. – Znam ich, w mniejszym, lub większym stopniu. Czasami było z nimi śmiesznie, czasem wstyd było mi się do nich przyznać. Wygłupiałem się z nimi, śmiałem, zakładałem, walczyłem. Mógłbym ci o nich opowiedzieć wiele bulwersujących, bądź wesołych opowieści. Ale żadnego z nich bym ci nie przedstawił. Nie są warci znania. Są szaleni, dziwni, czasem totalnie pokręceni i źli.  


Blanka z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Czuła jak strach mrozi jej krew. Ścisnęła dłoń Asmodeusza najmocniej jak tylko mogła. Chciała, by przestał ją straszyć. Ten ją objął.  
\- Nigdy nie naraziłbym cię w ten sposób – przyrzekł, a ona nie wiedząc czemu, wbrew logice i sobie, uwierzyła mu. – Lampka to inna osoba. Z całej Głębi, nieba, piekła, z całego tego kosmosu, za tą jedną osobę mógłbym ci poręczyć własną głową.  
\- Ty na serio chciałbyś mi go przedstawić? – Blanka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Gdybyś tylko chciała.  


_Czy chciała?_  


Śmiertelniczka westchnęła. Asmodeusz był gotów pokazać jej swój świat, w którym żył. Niestety, ona nie była gotowa poznawać jakiegokolwiek innego demona. Już sam Asmodeusz był dla niej wielkim wyzwaniem, by nie wziąć nóg za pas. Tylko, że... lubiła go.  


I chociaż próbowała zwalczyć to uczucie, nie potrafiła. Zwłaszcza, że wykrojenie zdradzieckiego, krnąbrnego i marudnego organu, by sprzedać go z pożytkiem na czarnym rynku nie wchodziło niestety w grę.  
\- Może kiedyś – rzekła niezobowiązująco. Mimo wszystko jej towarzysz wydawał się płonąć nowym blaskiem. I ona sama czuła, jak nadzieja, że wszystko będzie dobrze, mami i jej serce.


End file.
